


United We Stand

by Ambrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: This was just a small idea I had a while back ago. The characters of Pretty Little Liars were aged up to fit the story (as they'd be under 10 in the Harry Potter Universe). This also features a character I created as I posted this originally on a website that didn't allow character inserts.





	United We Stand

Casey's head pounded at the various sounds surrounding her; almost making it impossible for the eighteen year old woman to think straight. If it hadn't been for pure adrenaline coursing through her veins; she was almost one hundred percent sure that her body would be among the mass of bodies scattering throughout the Hogwarts grounds. Her slightly long fingers gripped the wand tightly; making her knuckles stick out stark white in the night sky.

Currently, Casey was leaning against one of the fallen pillars; heaving as she got over a slight panic attack. She never thought that when Harry told her there were giant spiders inside of the Forbidden Forest called acromantula in his second year; her first; that he'd be telling the truth. Sure, Harry was her best friend; but they had been going through a slight rough patch since she got sorted into Slytherin; and he knew she was deathly afraid of spiders; never mind giant ones. So, like the naïve girl Casey was; she just laughed him off and got on with her day. If she had paid more attention to Ron and Harry's tales; maybe she'd have been more ready for this; but no one was really ever ready for war; were they? Then again; Casey was and always will be a stubborn girl.

If Casey had taken Harry more seriously; and hadn't thought he was exposing her fears; then maybe she'd been more ready to see the giant eight legged freaks scattering across the grounds. If it hadn't been for Spencer Hastings; the Ravenclaw above herself; she were pretty sure she'd have been dead.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily made their way over to Spencer and Casey; and without a word; the four of them stood back to back; wands at the ready. Their eyes scanned the surrounding grounds; looking for any danger that the other couldn't see. There was no way that Casey was going to let her friends die; even if she had to die herself to prevent it. However, she also knew that they wouldn't allow her to do that without a fight. Everyone stayed silent; listening for any sound; when they heard it. You-Know-Who's voice, aka Lord Voldemort or as her fellow Slytherin mates liked to call him; the Dark Lord's voice. It reverberated from within the castle walls. If the girls hadn't been keeping an eye out for anything lurking near them; they'd have thought Voldemort was standing right beside them. Despite knowing that she were still a safe distant from him; Casey couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his voice. For once, her friends stayed silent on the subject; knowing how she felt about him and his pure-blooded bigotry ways.

"You have fought," his voice was high-pitched as he spoke "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Casey couldn't help but snort in disbelief causing Aria to nudge her in the side roughly.

"Shh" Casey opened her mouth to argue; but Spencer interrupted her this time.

"SSHH" Casey closed her mouth; and crossed her arms huffily.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste." Casey's blood ran cold as he spoke; causing her to shiver; and Casey noticed she wasn't the only one. The girls moved as one; almost suffocating her at how close the five of them were standing against one another. While she was grateful that they cared enough to keep her out of Voldemort's clutches; she couldn't help but feel that she could protect herself. It was them that needed protecting; or at least; that was what she thought.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." There was a pause; and then Voldemort spoke again; and Casey's heart sank; fearing that things were about to get even more difficult.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." The girls waited to see if he would say anything else; but when nothing came; the four of them stood back a little so that they were all facing each other.

"How dare he! How dare he do that to Harry!" Casey seethed; her breathes coming in sharply as she tried to control her anger. Her eyes glowed amber for a moment; as the wolf within the girl wanted to unleash; causing pain to the man-no-creature that wanted to hurt someone she considered a brother.

"Harry wouldn't do that. Would he? I mean, sure he's done a lot of stupid things; but Hermione won't let him just give himself up. He can't." Hanna's voice only made Casey angrier; and without another thought; she whirled on the poor Hufflepuff and jabbed her wand at her chest harshly.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Casey" Aria shouted; appalled at her behavior. No matter the circumstances; Casey should know not to snap at people. Normally; she was more controlled than this; but things were starting to heat up; and Casey needed a way to unleash the wolf; without actually hurting someone physically. However, the moment she looked at Hanna's crestfallen expression; Casey's anger dissipated; and she sighed.

"Hanna, I'm – " Casey couldn't bring herself to apologize; but she didn't have to. The blonde grabbed her hand comfortingly, and gave the woman a knowing sad smile.

"It's ok. I know it's not really you." Casey nodded; and turned around at the sudden sound of feet approaching them. Alison had turned the corner and spotted the girls; Casey letting out a breath that she hadn't realized until now that she had held. The girls ran over to her; and Casey wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman; letting out a shaky breath; as she realized the five of you were safe. Now; all they had to worry about was Harry and the others.

"You're ok" she said, looking each of the girls in the eyes as she hugged them. Casey only nodded; afraid to say anything else. "We need to get to the forest, maybe we can stop him?"

"Alison is right Casey" Feeling stupid, Casey nodded once again, and turned on her feet; ready to face off against one of the few men in her life who didn't care that she was a werewolf.

"CASEY!" A voice shouted; and the woman whirled around; trying to spot the voice. "Oi. Slytherdork .Over here" Casey huffed at the nickname Ron had given her after she had gotten into Slytherin; after thinking that she'd be a Gryffindor. Crossing her arms; she glared at Ron as he and Hermione ran over to them; and Casey couldn't help but take in their scent. They were both filled with sorrow, sadness, and a bit of fear.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" she asked tiredly, knowing what Ron was about to say. He nodded, and Casey swore; and fell flat on her butt, bending her knees, and crossing her arms around them. Hermione and Spencer both got down on her level; and placed a comforting hand on each of her arms. After all, the two of you had grown up together. If Harry died, Casey didn't know what she'd do. Casey looked up at the sound of someone else kneeling; and locked eyes with Ron. They may have had their differences being in different houses and all; but he always knew how to make her feel better.

"Harry's tough. He's gonna be just fine Casey. He's tough." Casey nodded, not really sure whether she believed him or not. The only thing that mattered was that she had to keep fighting. No matter what, Casey wouldn't allow anyone else to die at Voldemort's hands. With the help of the girls; she stood up and all of them headed back toward the castle; plans already formulating in Casey's head. They were going to win this war; even if it killed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I have no beta, so any and all errors that you may find belong to me. Secondly, I'm an unemployed adult who can't afford to live on their own much less be a billionaire. So, it's safe to assumet hat I own neither Harry potter nor Pretty Little Liars. The only character I own is Casey James (one of my oc's).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
